Transformers Prime : Tune
by DocumenteKaze232111
Summary: A Song Fanfiction featuring the characters of Transformers Prime. Chosen specifically by the author, these songs are thought to describe a character or a time in some way. All characters will be done eventually. Please read and review. Rated T- not all music is about sunshine and daisies. Requests on the order of the chapters and scenarios are now being accepted. Details inside.


**Author's Note :**

_Welcome to the first of many installations of "Transformers Prime : Tune". In this Fanfiction, straying from my comfort zone as a primarily angst/drama and hurt/comfort tenancies, this is what the name hopefully implies- a compilation of, in my opinion, the song that best fits the Transformer in question. Please keep in mind that I do not own any of the music used in each selection. I ask that my readers respect my opinion. An explanation will be provided at the end of each chapter. I would also ask that my readers, before reading the following installation and all following, listen to the song given in the chapter. I believe this will help my readers understand my point of view- and likely introduce them to a new genre of music that they may enjoy. Remember: all reviews and encouragement are graciously accepted, and all flames will be given to Ratchet for an extremely painful and experimental dissection._

**Keep Reading, Writing and Reviewing,**

** Serah**

**Transformers Prime : **Tune

**Chapter One : **"Hurricane" - 30 Seconds to Mars

As the Commander of the Autobots, I can allow myself to take certain liberties with my position...one of which being the distinct responsibility and privilege to go on patrol alone. It was a privilege I have found myself taking on more and more as of late. I hold no regret, nor even a twitch of guilt for the action, which I found to be just a bit surprising, considering my habit to blame myself for the oddest of things.

Megatron.

Admittedly, it was not my fault that Megatron had refused to flee to safety when his space bridge threatened to overload and self-destruct (although it had been my human comrades that had done the job.) Admittedly, it had not been my fault that he had been caught in the Energon-based explosion, and admittedly, it had not been my fault that he had not escaped the ensuing, catastrophic blast.

_But perhaps the event could have been avoided altogether. _

This was the troubling thought that plagued me as I drove, alone, into the darkness. This, the thought that I was indirectly responsible for the death of one who had been so close to me on Cybertron, was the troubling thought that caused me to take the liberty to go on patrol alone, despite the worried glances I received from my fellow Autobots. It is not often that I allow myself this liberty.

I had given an excuse to leave the base, hours and hours before, feigning concern for an attack by the unpredictable Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command Decepticon. After I announced the fact that I wished to go on night patrol alone, their expressions told me that they had heard my unspoken order.

"Leave me alone."

I understood their worry for me. I would hold the same worry had any one of them been in my place. I had felt a small twinge within my spark at their almost-pleading wishes to stay at our base- with them- but even Ratchet's constant requests and jibes were not enough stop me from leaving the base when the time came to begin patrol for the night. As soon as I had begun the patrol, I had become relieved at- finally- being alone.

I simply could not not leave tonight- these thoughts were dangerous.

_Perhaps this situation could have been avoided._

My thoughts could be avoided no longer. I was blinded by the memories of a simpler time, back before the wars of Cybertron, back before our occupation of the planet Earth.

**No matter how many times you told me you wanted to leave...**

**No matter how many breaths you took, you still couldn't breathe...**

**No matter how many times you stay awake to the sound of the poison rain...**

He had told me that Cybertron needed to be changed. Cybertron was poisoned with corruption, stained with the needless blood of those enslaved by their politics. He wanted freedom in those days; we shared the same views on any topic. We supported each other.

We were brothers.

**Where did you go? **

**Where did you go? **

**Where did you go?**

Where had Megatron gone wrong?

**Heartbeat, a heartbeat,**

**I need a heartbeat, a heartbeat...**

It is my duty to preserve the peace of Cybertron. It had been a duty, a burden that, at first, I did not want to accept. But it was to be, and so it was. I was granted the Matrix of Leadership, and thus the right to become Optimus Prime- the last Prime. It was my destiny, according to the Council of Cybertron, to become the last leader of my entire race. It was, and still is, a taxing, almost impossible responsibility that I can only bear alone.

It is the same unrelenting responsibility that would have me kill Megatron.

This responsibility to our race would have me extinguish his spark.

**Tell me, would you kill to save a life?**

**Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?**

**Crash, crash, BURN - let it all burn!**

**This hurricane's chasing us all underground...**

In (however reluctantly) accepting the Matrix of Leadership from the Council, I had, in his eyes, committed a ghastly, hideous crime against him. During our ensuing war to destroy each other, myself burning with a desire to protect our race, and his to destroy them, Cybertron burned, and so many innocent sparks joined the Allspark.

Autobot and Decepticon alike.

**No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget.**

**No matter how many lives I live, I will never regret...**

**There is a flame in this heart and riot about to explode into flames...**

I will never forget the last glance of our ruined homeworld as I fled, saving as many of my Autobot brethren as I could. I can never forget the anger the separation from Cybertron brought them.

I can never forget the pain we shared as a family of brothers-and-sisters-in-arms.

I will never forget it.

**Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God?**

It used to be that all Sparklings were taught that all life was precious, that all innocents should be spared the pain and destruction brought by war. All sparks were precious, no matter to whom they belonged- the servant in a noble's household, the spark of a Council member. All sparks were created equal, the same.

My spark.

His spark.

The same.

Precious.

**Do you really want...**

**Do you really want me?**

**Do you really want me dead,**

**Or alive, to torture for my sins?**

This war.

Had we caused it?

**Do you really want? **

**(Heartbeat, a heartbeat...)**

**Do you really want me? **

**(I need a heartbeat, a heartbeat...)**

**Do you really want me dead? **

**(You know I gotta leave, I can't stay...)**

**Or alive to live the lie? **

**(I know I gotta go...)**

**(I can't.)**

I was not responsible for the death of my brother. His spark was extinguished when his greed and want for his conquering armies, long dead on Cybertron, overrode his morality. He brought them back from the Allspark, and used their undead bodies to raise an army, which held hundreds, if not thousands, of Autobot and Decepticon kin alike.

He desecrated the laws of the dead.

He paid for it with his spark.

Justice.

**Tell me, would you kill to save a life?**

**Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?**

**Crash, crash, BURN - let it all burn!**

**This hurricane's chasing us all underground...**

I had tried to protect our race as Prime. As an Autobot.

He had destroyed our race as Megatron. As a Decepticon.

**The promises we made were not enough... (Never play the game again.)**

**The prayers that we have prayed were like a drug... (Never gonna hit the air.)**

**The secrets that we sold were never known.. (Never sing a song for you.)**

**The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go.**

**(Never giving in again, never giving in again...)**

Times were simpler when my brother and I were younger. Despite the corruption he and I faced by our government, we had hope that somehow, we would change it.

Together.

We each promised to watch the back of the other.

Always.

But now, it seems that our paths then were only a means to an end- because of what we achieved together, I gained the Matrix of Leadership and the loyalty of the Autobot armies. My brother had lost hope in me, in himself- and gained the support of those who had also lost hope.

Megatron had won the hopeless loyalty of the Decepticon armies.

Our destinies were the opposite.

We were meant to be apart.

**Tell me, would you kill to save a life?**

**Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?**

**Crash, crash, BURN - let it all burn!**

**This hurricane's chasing us all underground...**

In the end, neither of us had a choice but to leave our dying homeworld.

**Whoa, this hurricane...**

**Whoa, this hurricane...**

**Whoa, this hurricane...**

So many lost. So many dead.

I can deny it no longer.

It was brought by his hand.

**Whoa...**

My brother.

**Do you really want...**

**Do you really want me?**

**Do you really want me dead,**

**Or alive, to torture for my sins?**

Megatron.

**Do you really want...**

**Do you really want me?**

**Do you really want me dead,**

**Or alive to live a lie? **

I was jerked from my thoughts by a sudden blinding light. It seemed, somewhere during my thoughts, I had pulled over to the dirt along the road and sat idly by, lost in my thoughts, lost in the melody of the night. The nighttime stars had disappeared, and, taking their place, was a bright orb, brighter than any light than had existed on my homeworld. It was beginning its slow ascent to the ever-brightening sky.

Its great, comforting warmth seemed to seep deep, into my very spark.

It was morning. My patrol had ended.

It was time to go home.

ŧ **:: Ŧ ::** ŧ

"Optimus?" It was only sometime later that same morning that I found myself confronted by my fellow Autobots, whom I had left behind last night.

"Are you okay? Last night, you were..." Ratchet began, but faded, hesitant to go on. Their worry was worse than it had been last night. Both human eyes and mechanic optics stared, worried, full of such worry that I felt another, stronger, guilt ignite in my spark.

I managed an apologetic smile as finished his sentence for him, looking the small group that was my family in the eyes and optics. "Lost in my own thoughts. I have been worried as of late...I have my doubts that Megatron is indeed gone."

Come what may of this decison.

I have decided that I can no longer hide from my family.

**Ratchet.**

** Arcee.**

** Bumblebee.**

** Bulkhead.**

** Jack. **

** Miko.**

** Rafael.**

I can no longer hide from my brother.

ŧ **:: Ŧ ::** ŧ

**Author's Note :**

_And that would end the installation of Optimus Prime. I chose this song, "Hurricane", created by the band called 30 Seconds to Mars, because I feel that it symbolized the fight between Optimus Prime and Megatron. I would post my reasoning behind this, but as I wrote it out, I realized that it was an extremely long exposition of my point of view. If you are interested to know my reasoning, please send me a private message and I will gladly send you the reasoning to why I chose "Hurricane", created by 30 Seconds to Mars, for the character Optimus Prime of Transformers Prime._

_Lastly, I would like to tell my readers that the order of these one-shots are in no particular order from character to character. Popular vote and requests will win over. If no requests or votes are made, an order has been chosen- but that's boring! Just choose a character, be it your favorite character, or a character you are curious to know what song I've chosen for him\her. I would also agree to a certain situation for a character (that has not been already chosen) when their song begins. Already chosen characters may be done again, if a very good reason accompanies the request. If you want to see your character and chosen scenario, please send me a private message, or review!_

**Keep Reading, Writing and Reviewing,**

** Serah**


End file.
